Presenting gifts has always been a way for people to show affection, goodwill, friendship, etc. on various social occasions and events. To enhance the attractiveness of a gift, it is common to decorate the gift, such as by wrapping the gift with gift-wraps or placing the gifts in gift bags. Moreover, it is very common to further improve the visual appearance of the gift by attaching a decorative bow to the gift package.
There are various bow structures available for decorating gift bags and packages. Most of the decorative bows available on the market look more or less like a flower. For instance, a very common conventional structure of decorative bows consists of continuous strips of ribbon material twisted to form a succession of multiple loops radiating from a center. The loops of the bow structure may come in a variety of shapes, which provide subtle differences to the overall look of the bow. Regardless of such subtle variations, conventional decorative bows share a similar overall look and appearance.
In the art of decorating gift packages and bags, an interesting design of a decorative bow makes the gift to which it is attached stand out among other gifts. Moreover, consumers who are tired of the conventional look of decorative bows are often attracted to decorative bows that have more unique structures and interesting appearances. Thus, there is a need for a decorative bow that has a structure that is visually appealing and highly distinctive from the conventional flower-like decorative bows.